


再利用

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 柳济鸿有点心猿意马，他没有选择在浴室里就着花洒水流简单撸一发了事，而是磨磨蹭蹭回到了床上，这很能说明问题。
Relationships: JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/ryujehong | Ryu Je-Hong
Kudos: 6





	再利用

–  
其实那玩意只用过一回，方星现尝了个新鲜之后就把它忘在一边，真做起来还是身体力行的居多，很难说那家伙到底是喜欢还是不喜欢用道具，毕竟一开始闹着要买的也是他，一次就失去兴趣的也是他。  
柳济鸿有点心猿意马，他没有选择在浴室里就着花洒水流简单撸一发了事，而是磨磨蹭蹭回到了床上，这很能说明问题。  
好歹现在房间里只有自己，成年人的夜间活动还可以比纯撸管更丰富一点。柳济鸿暗暗找着借口，这事儿他连方星现也不想告诉。无非是增添他日后取笑自己的由头罢了。  
他默默地弄了一个浴巾，摸出一瓶润滑剂，心里想着把那个不算便宜的定制玩具再利用一次。

胶质的柔韧触手，还是色彩斑斓的。上一次用的时候自己因为有点不好意思，根本没太碰过它。方星现嘴上说着“先让我来，之后哥想怎么对我都可以”，但柳济鸿也没有真的用这个道具反过来把他怎么样。  
方星现购买之前笑着说要按他自己的尺寸来定制，被柳济鸿狠狠掐了一把。不知道他后来是不是真的认真去量了……柳济鸿拿在手里把握了一下，只觉得差不多，但尖端的地方因为形状不同好像更长一点。  
这一阵比较的联想让柳济鸿的脸上有点发烧。他从浴室出来的时候索性没有穿内裤，这会儿觉得自己已经半硬。自慰的时候比两个人在一起要直接一些，也有点像在做准备工作，先抚慰一下前面，感觉来了之后再慢慢放松后面。  
柳济鸿把自己摸硬了，快一阵慢一阵地撸了一会儿，期间翻了个身，觉得手被打湿，身体也渐渐热起来。  
他知道直接用那个触手玩具扩张反而比手指来得方便，但也不必那么心急。手指更灵活，在正题开始之前，也可以来一些精确的快感。  
柳济鸿去拿那个润滑剂的瓶子。  
被自己按摩到前列腺的感觉有些奇妙，淡淡的羞耻感和迫切感，混合着可以及时调整的快感，这是柳济鸿以前自慰的时候不曾做过的。一般来说都是在一起的时候方星现帮他。  
如今方星现做这件事虽然很熟练，不过是两个人一起探索出来的，或者说是他教会的也不为过。所以柳济鸿其实更清楚自己那地方在哪。自慰的感觉来得很快，也来得更安静。柳济鸿轻轻地喘着气，腿不由得屈了起来，他觉得口干舌燥，忍不住舔了舔嘴，床头灯多少还是有点晃眼，柳济鸿把头偏向另一侧，让眼睛舒服一点。他不想腾出手关灯，尽管关灯可能更好——他开始想念方星现急迫又温柔的爱抚了，黑暗中这一切会更好想象吗？无奈被子的触感根本不可能像真人那般。  
他还是尽力去想了，这本就是他一开始的目的。想着男友自慰或许并不需要得到男友本人的允许，柳济鸿也不想告诉他。如果说了，方星现就会打电话，开些荤玩笑，甚至发送视频请求过来。而他不过是想简单一点获得快乐，如果可以的话；现在柳济鸿又觉得没那么简单了，在他的幻想里，方星现现在应该已经在吻他，他的手臂也该环绕着他的身体，柳济鸿应该可以摸到他的腰，可以拥抱他，可以咬他，可以被他咬。  
但是这一切都没有；他一个人只有两只手，一只按在自己的大腿上，一只拿着沾满润滑剂的假阳具，他已经准备得不能再完全，如果那狗崽子在的话，直接操他就好了。妈的。柳济鸿暗骂了一句，不去想自己的姿势有多羞耻。那冒牌触手的感觉却比想象中要好。  
至少被插入的感觉让他半出声的呻吟了一下。柳济鸿及时克制住自己，他在觉得足够的时候松开手，以一个蜷身的姿势先让自己适应了一会儿，他背对着床头灯，有十几秒心里什么也没想，只有身体被打开的感觉，臀部下面垫着的浴巾比床单要柔软，柳济鸿情不自禁地蹭了蹭，再次拿住了那根一半在自己体内的玩具，把它往外抽了抽，又送了进去。  
双腿轻轻夹着自己的右手手臂，这样左手就空了出来。他尝试着抚摸一下自己的身体——但是太奇怪了，一点也不像。百分百是自己在摸自己，而不是心里想要的那个人。  
柳济鸿干脆放弃了，把一切体验交给大脑反而更靠谱。左手手臂自然地靠到了额头上，随着一阵阵快感的袭来，他渐渐不再在意它的去向。  
柳济鸿咬着自己的手腕皮肤，紧闭着眼，他知道自己没有叫出声，他也不敢一个人的时候叫出他心里想的那个名字，这太羞耻了，只要想一想从上帝视角看看自己如此，他的羞耻感就快要炸开。他想把这份羞耻挤开。靠羞耻感达到高潮虽然快，但却像走错路，不是他要的感觉；这也是为什么他没有选择看点色情影片助兴。  
他不想要别人的故事，也不想寻求替代的兴奋。  
柳济鸿急促地呼吸着，感觉到了手腕的酸痛，这是和拿鼠标不一样的疲劳，而且他不打算停下来，高潮的感觉已经逼近了他的身体，他脑海中浮现的却是上一次，好像是很久之前，方星现故意在通话的时候说了很多话来挑逗他，要和他电话做爱。柳济鸿不是很喜欢那一次，总的来说他还是更愿意真实面对面的，但如果可以见面谁不想呢？无奈的客观事实下，他接受了方星现的诱惑，他现在只回忆起当时方星现在电话里的喘息，他听到方星现叫自己的名字。高潮前的感觉越强烈，这份想象就越发真实，他的喉咙里又干又苦，下意识地吞咽了一下，仿佛整个咽喉都要裂开一般，柳济鸿放弃了还插在自己体内的那根玩意，摸到了自己的前端。

精液射到了他的手上，或许还有一部分在浴巾上。下身的肌肉不自觉地收缩着，带着令人满足的虚弱和酸胀。柳济鸿深深呼出一口气，慢慢地把手拿出来。心跳声还撞击着他的鼓膜，他觉得好热，脖子上都沁出了汗。有那么一瞬间，睡意像后劲一般席卷上来，但他没有让自己就这么睡着。  
这和两个人做爱之后不同，欲望被纾解后，苦闷和酸涩的感觉渐渐刺痛了他的心脏。  
那根玩具掉在他大腿边，因为导热性不好，还带着他自己身体里的温度没有散去。如果是方星现的，这时候应该会比它还要凉一点。

-The End-


End file.
